Finnick and Annie: The Untold Story
by PotterGamesFanfics
Summary: I've always loved Finnick and Annie and I think that their story is very deep, just left locked up in Suzanne Collins mind. So, I am taking my own go and writing their story in full depth. Feel free to review, message me if you have any new fanfic ideas.
1. Introduction I Promise

(Annie's POV)

"I promise, I'll be back sooner than you think" Finnick said to me as two Peacekeepers ripped me out of the room and escorted me out of the Justice Building. He sounded calm, but I know he was just doing that for me.

I know he'll come home, he's never broken a promise to me. Not ever. But the odds are all over the place this year. He knows how to make nets, I taught him, and he's good with spears, but the others are tough too.

As I walked down the steps of the Justice Building, I saw they were playing the recaps of the reapings. I was right, the odds _are_ all over the place.

Scrawny children, built boys, tough girls. This is going to be a tough match, hopefully Finnick can get through it.


	2. Skipping Stones

(Annie's POV)

I sit on the couch, staring anxiously at the television screen. District 3… Finally District 4. It's been 2 weeks since the reaping and now they are announcing the tributes numbers.

The tributes take a week to prepare and then on the last day the Gamemakers watch each one individually to see their secret skill. They then give them a number from 1-12 based on their performance.

They announce the girl first, but I'm not paying attention to any of the other tributes. Just Finnick. My…friend…Finnick. I don't really know what we are. We are beyond close. He taught me how to swim, and I taught him how to make a net. Now that he's gone, I might never get the chance to find out.

"And from District 4, Finnick Odair," begins Caeser Flickerman.

"Just announce the number!" I find myself yelling at the screen, my parents just sit there quietly looking at the screen. They didn't make the slightest movement to my yelling. Maybe they understood Finnick and me more than we did ourselves. But I wouldn't be asking, I'm too preoccupied with him entering my thoughts at every moment.

"To Finnick, the Gamemakers give a 10," Caeser concluded.

I get up and leave. No yelling, jumping up and down in celebration, not even a sigh of relief. I just walk out of the house and towards the lake. That's where we usually meet, Finnick and me.

We've been taking turns, teaching each other. First he taught me how to swim, then I taught him how to make nets and an assortment of knots. After the reaping he was going to teach me how to skip rocks, but since he can't do that right now I'll have to try to learn myself. I know if he ends up not coming home he would've wanted me to do just that.

I pick up a few rocks at random and try to skip them like Finnick does when he complains about the Capitol. I position my hand as I would when tossing a frisbee and toss. The rock bounced once and then sunk down.

I struggle not to break down when trying to remember what kind of rocks Finnick would use. I know he wouldn't want me to break down, he didn't for my sake, so I won't for his.

They weren't rocks, they were stones! _Flat stones_! I start looking for flat stones.

_Flat stones, flat stones. Where does he get the stones?_

I find some right at the bank.

I position my arm, just like I'd do with a frisbee, bend my knees a bit.

_Steady, and…go! _Right away. 10 skips, just for him. Just for Finnick, and now I know. Now I truly know, he has a real chance of winning this.

He might really be coming home. Finnick. My Finnick.


	3. 65th Hunger Games Begin

(Annie's POV)

Today is the day. The 65th annual Hunger Games begin this afternoon. I woke up super early this morning because I couldn't sleep anyway.

I don't get it. Yes, he's my friend. Maybe even my best friend, but why? Why is it that I care so much? Why is it hurting so much knowing that he may never come back?

He may never come back. That's why. I might never see him again and I don't even know where Finnick and me stand on the relationship scale. I don't even know what he is to me and now, in a few hours, he'll in a killing arena!

I walk down to our spot. I finally understand all those words, about Snow getting to power by cheating his way up. By the Peacekeepers taking the job being too afraid to say anything against the Capitol. It's all clear now. Today is my day to talk.

"You happy now?" I yell throwing a rock at the trees. "All those countless weeks of him talking about you to me, telling me those evil things about Snow and cowardly Peacekeepers, and this? Once I finally understand it, I can't have him here to complain myself? Well you'll see, you'll all see. Because Finnick will be back. He may be smaller than others but he is smarter than them. Smarter than every person in the Capitol combined!" I finish yelling out at the lake.

I toss a rock and it skips. Rocks don't skip, at least it's supposed to be very hard to get them to skip and I guess my anger helped me achieve that. Not only does it skip, it skips 23 times. 23 times for the tributes he must outsmart.

* * *

_5…4…3…2…1…Kong!_

They are running in all sorts of directions. Some going into the blood bath, hoping to get something from the Cornucopia but failing miserably. Loosing their lives.

It's amazing how much Finnick has changed in such a short period of time. Looks like he's put on a few pounds, and his muscles are bigger, probably from the training. Hopefully it's just a physical change, I don't want him to change his personality.

My parents said they would watch the games in the District Square, I guess they think I want to be alone. I do, only when Finnick isn't here.

Our girl tribute is dead within minutes, murdered in the blood bath outside the Cornucopia. Finnick is our only hope for victory.

I see him bending down to the ground grabbing something. A knife. He's running into the Cornucopia swinging at anyone in his way. Once he's inside he grabs a spear and gets out.

Suddenly, he's in a battle with a boy armed with a sword. Finnick avoids his swing and someone from behind stabs the boy. Dead. Poor little kid, probably only 12 years old trying to live, go home to his parents. Never to see them again.

Finnick grabs a backpack and runs off in another direction. The cameras no longer show him. Hopefully I can relax for a bit.


	4. Finnick's Game Part 1

(Finnick's POV)

"_Annie, look, I speared a fish, all by myself!" a 10-year-old Finnick yelled ecstatically to a 9-year-old Annie who was sitting on the shore, making a net._

"_Congratulations, that makes 1 in the last how many years Finn?" she replied not looking up. _

"_You're just jealous," he said plunking down next to her._

"_Of what?" she replied looking at the tiny fish in the bucket._

"_I can fish and you can't," he replied proudly._

"_That's the first you've ever caught without your dad's help, I could do that too with enough practice."_

"_Alright, but I can swim."_

"_I can weave nets," she said slightly lifting the net she was working on at the moment._

"_I'll make you a deal. I'll teach you how to swim, and then you can teach me how to weave nets," He offered._

"_Fine, deal," she agreed and continued to work on the net._

* * *

I wake up in the rain forest of an arena.

_If I keep thinking about her I'll get too distracted and won't be able to come back to her_, I tell myself.

I slept in a tree last night after an intense day.

It wasn't easy getting up here. I had to tie several vines together, attach a rock to one end and swing it over a high branch to use as a harness. I'm a pretty good climber, considering that I'm from District 4. I've been collecting vines. I'm going to make nets, like the ones Annie taught me to make. If they can catch fish, they can catch me some food, or better yet help me kill some people. Yeah, surprising how quickly people can change, but I need to do something if I want to get out of here alive.

I guess I'll just stay up here and start working on the nets. Just like Annie taught me, only 2 years ago.

* * *

I've been working on the net for 2 days straight. 15 deaths so far. Over half of us dead and it's only been 4 days.

I tie the final knots on the net and lay it out on the branch right next to me. It's a nice branch to keep my stuff in. The end of it is forked, so I laid my spears across it, tied them down on both ends with vines, and had one less thing to worry about.

I'm planning on tying the net to the branch and making a trap. Maybe doing what my dad taught me to do in fishing. Waiting quietly, probably up here in the tree, and when someone comes trap them in the net. Then spear them. Of course, my father had a trident which I occasionally had permission to use, but that doesn't make too much of a difference. I started using the trident this year actually. I wonder if I could turn my three spears into a trident? Maybe by breaking them, binding them with vines? Maybe.

It's too much of a decision to make when I haven't slept in 2 days. I'll decide when I wake up.

* * *

"_Ready for your first swim lesson?" I call out to Annie. There she is down by our meeting spot by the lake, making nets. I really do want to learn, but I need visual proof that she learns how to swim first. I bet swimming is a lot harder than making some nets. _

_She didn't hear me. "I said, ready for your first swim lesson?" I say sitting down next to her. _

"_Fine, but you're still going to have to learn how to make nets after this," she replies._

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah. But after you learn how to swim," I say taking off my flip-flops, standing up and offering my hand._

_She nods, ties a knot in her net, slips off her flip-flops and takes my hand standing up._

_We walk into hip-deep water. "Okay, lay on your back, I'll hold you." _

"_Wow, this is easy!" she says smiling._

"_I don't mean to ruin your mood, but you're only floating," I say._

"_How many lessons until I actually know how to swim?" "A lot, how about once every week day? Only 5 times a week." "Only," she rolls her eyes standing back up, "alright," she says splashing me. I splash her back. It feels almost as if nothing exists, as if it's a free world that we live in. I know it's not, we're sending kids like me to their deaths every year. I just wish this moment would last forever, at least I have it right now._

* * *

_Stop thinking about her! _I tell my brain.

I hear a noise to the left of the tree. Like snapping braches. Now's my chance! I grab the net and throw it at the person. Then I throw one of my spears down at them. _Boom! _The canon signaling the death of a tribute has sounded. I've made my first kill


	5. Finnick's Game Part 2

_The door opens and I see her running towards me, right into my open arms. She's crying on my shoulder._

"_It's going to be okay Annie, everything is going to be okay," I say to her calmly, running hand through her hair. I can't cry, I can't break down, for her sake. If I break down, she'll lose hope entirely. In my return, and in life._

"_People die in that arena Finnick, murder each other…" she cries into my shoulder. The minutes pass by quickly and quietly. Anything I say will make her think more about it; I can't let her think like that. _

"_One more minute," a voice comes from behind the door. One more minute to tell her anything I want. Anything in the world. I can tell her how I feel about her. No, I can't, that'll truly break her. If I give her emotions she will lose hope, what I need to do is make a promise._

"_Annie listen to me," I say to her pushing her out of the hug, she needs to snap out of it. I feel bad, but she needs to pay attention. _

"_I promise, I'll be back sooner than you think." She opened her mouth to respond but just when she was going to speak to Peacekeepers barge in yanking her out of the room. The door slams behind them. _

* * *

I wake up angry at myself for thinking about her again. I slept hidden under a log.

I need to kill people. Kill, kill, kill. I need to start killing people. If I don't, I won't have any sponsors sending me gifts to help me stay alive.

I take out my spears. I've decided not to attempt to make them into a trident. Judging by the fact that I have never made spears into a trident, better to stay on the safe side.

_Snap. Turn, no one is there. Turn back slowly, duck! _I am being attacked. _Move, punch, dodge. _Okay if I can avoid her long enough I can get my spears. _Ouch! _Hit me right in the face. _Dodge, jump, grab! _I've got my spears. _Tackled, pinned down to the ground. _"Ready to die, handsome?" she asks me sarcastically. "The question is, are you?" I say lodging one of the spears into her stomach. She falls over in agony, and then she stops. _Boom. _The sound of the canon, the girl is dead.

I hear a sound. The sound of wind flowing through cloth. I look up; a long metal box attached to a small parachute is slowing dropping to the ground. I catch it in my hands, observing it. I wonder what it is; it can't possibly be for me. I'm no career; I don't have a group of people helping me. I'm just Finnick, a fourteen-year-old boy trying to win. Trying to go home to District 4. To go to my parents and friends.

_Boom. _A canon, another one dead. That makes seventeen of us in 5 days. Only seven of us left. The sound of the canon has alerted me. The gift was dropped above me and there is no one around. Is there? There is the girl I just killed, but why drop gifts after she has died? How many people have I killed? Five. Five out of the seventeen dead are mine. My kill. Maybe I am a career, who says we need a group of followers to be one. Do I want to be one? No, of course not. I'm just doing this to protect myself, get myself home.

_Open, rip, stare. _I can't believe my eyes. It's a…a…it's a trident! A big trident just for me. How expensive this must have been. Me, they have chosen me to win. They obviously think I can or they wouldn't have given me this. I now have a whole new hope.

Now, the hunt begins.

* * *

_Kill, kill, kill. Five more dead. All my kill. That makes eight out of twenty-four tributes gone because of me. A third of the people were killed by me. Now there is only two of us left. Me and some other tribute._

Should I kill this girl? I am aware that my last opponent is a girl, but why should I kill someone I don't know? What have I been doing? They put us here and make us kill people we don't even know for the Capitol's entertainment. I have nothing against this girl, but yet I do. She is the last thing between me and my home. She will be trying to kill me, so I have to kill her.

Is this what I've become? Killing people I don't know just for a corrupt government's entertainment? I couldn't leave my family, this has to be done.

Today, I rest. Tomorrow, I hunt. Tomorrow, I win.


End file.
